onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zenith SR.71
Welcome Zenith sr 71 Chat issues Just wait for the page to load. Chat breaks from time to time, but it's working these days. 13:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC) you can always fine me on the narutopeida hat you know Shaduw-Chan 17:25, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Let's make things clear. Fuck around with people in chat, and you can expect to keep getting banned. There's a thing called common sense. 17:33, April 22, 2014 (UTC) One week so put on your big boy pants and suck it up until then. 17:44, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Spam? The first comment was helping you with a problem, and so was the second. This isn't a homepage, it's a user profile page. "You will never be anything like me" - yes, quite. I know how to string neurons together to produce cognitive reactions, as well as knowing what a comma is. You're begging a lot of people to come and talk to you for someone who has everything you want. I suspect that much like on the YuGiOh wiki which you emigrated here from after you were banned, you are the one making your own Internet life a piece of crap, due to a simple lesson called "learning not to punch above your weight". 13:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) So... I remind you of you, and lack a life? You said sorry to Jade in the most offensive way possible, spam people who don't want to talk to you asking them to go to other chats, and then start a fight with me for reasons I'm yet to comprehend. And if we're going down the Latin route, tu est in mauris. The ban can keep going up - let's go for a month now. And yes, you are an annoying little prick. 13:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Semel in anno licet insanire. It seems that's your time now. 3 months and climbing, but then again, de minimis non curat mod. 15:40, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Vox clamantis in deserto. We really don't care about you, or your feigned success in life. 15:55, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm not overseas. You're overseas, in a colony. And you just gave out your general location to someone on the Internet - proving you're a child who doesn't know better. If you haven't got anything intelligent to say, I suggest you go back to Latin. It's more fun that way. 16:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Can you please shut the fuck up? 16:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I've extended your ban to an infinite ban. I told you to be mature about your ban, but you chose not to be mature, and harassed mods on their talks. Nova told you to grow up, and increased your ban. You did not stop. You only continued on picking a fight with Nova, in an increasingly stupid way. Therefore I decided to increased your ban to an infinite one, since no one want you back in the chat. Ever. And since we're on the subject of your unbelievably immature behavior, let me make a few things cystral clear for you. Speaking in a different language do not make you sounds more intelligent. It only makes you sounds like a total pompous moron. Especially when you're speaking in a dead language that haven't been spoken in casual use for centuries. Especially when it's obvious that you used Google Translate. Secondly, you are a sexist asshole. Calling a girl "hot tits" will not gain you any attraction from the said girl. As a matter of fact, it's one of the fastest ways to make me dislike you. Women are actual living thinking and independent HUMANS as well, not your sex blow up doll. So, fuck you and I sincerely hope that one day, a cactus will find its way up your asshole without any lube. Thirdly, by boasting that you have a wonderful life with everything you ever wanted, I cannot help but wonder exactly how far from the truth your lie is, because you must lead such a pathetic life to make you try to harass people from behind a screen in order to make you feel better about your life. Do you know how unbelievably stupid and sad the lie is? But I don't care how shitty your life is, that is absolutely no excuse to take out your pathetic existence on other people. I suggest you pick up a book on manners and how to interact with people, and actually learn from the book. That's it, if you're perfectly capable of reading a book, which I doubt. I could go on more about your behavior, and tips on how to improve them, but frankly, I'm bored of you and anyway, I'm certain everything I said will only pass in one ear and out the other ear. I hope you understand everything I said, because I have neither the time nor crayons to explain to you. Have a pleasant day as you are. 16:43, April 23, 2014 (UTC) So many feels :D 16:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like we got issues. And please try to put the template on the user profile page. 01:35, April 24, 2014 (UTC)